Something Like Fate
by FinchelForever1061
Summary: Thanks to Mrs. Quinn Puckerman Finn and Rachel will be together forever! Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

THE Parent /teacher confrence

* * *

Rachel's POV

I am walking in to my daughter Emily's pre-school parent/teacher confrence. I knock on the door and see her teacher Mrs. Quinn Puckerman . I take a seat at my daughters table which is very small! And Mrs. Puckerman starts.

"Hello!" She says, "You must be Emily Berry's mom?!"

"Yes I am!" I respond, "You can call me Rachel."

"Well, Rachel it's nice to meet finnaly meet you. Your daughter talks about you all the time especially durring music!"

"That sounds like my girl! So how is she doing?"

"She is an angel she always raises her hand, follows directions, and even is quiet unless I call on here. i have never seen any of my students ever be that responsabile at this age."

"Thats great. However, I'm confused, usually the parents are called in if they have a bad kid, and you're saying I have an angel so why did you call this meeting?"

She smiled and asked "How old are you, Rachel?"

I looked at her comfused and said, "I turned 21 yesturday. Why?" As I answered her i notested pictures on Mrs. Puckermans desk of what looked like her hee husband and a friend who was exttemley sexy!

She went and grabed the pictur next to the pictur i was looking at and pointed to the sexy guy! Mrs. P said, "This is my friend Finn he's like one month or so older than you and Emily always says shes never met her daddy and Finn is a single father, too. I had seen a picture of you Emily brought in one day of you and scaned it whike the kids were at gym. I haven't shown Finn yet because I didn't know what you would say but I desided i need to talk to you and fast."

"What picture is it?" I asked making sure it was a good one.

She showed me a pictute of me in a t-shirt and jeans and so I pulled a picture out of my wallet to give to her to give to him. It was of me last night when Emily was with a babysittee and i was with my Friends Santana and Sam celebrating my 21sr birthday! I'm in a blue tube top yhat gives justice to my figure and green short shorts with my steltious with my hair down!

She said, "Perfect you look great in ..."

A knock at the door interuptied her. The knock at the door came from

The guy in the picture he was tall and had brown eyes and cute smile.

Looking down at his phone, He said, " Um, Quinn? Sorry I'm late coach let us out late and then Puck followed me here so He could pick Treton up from after-school care and I had to say hi to Treton because I would feal bad if I didn't." He paused and looked up his eyes met mine and he said, "H..h...hi I'm...um...I'm..."

Quinn said, " Fi..."

He inturupted her, "Finn thats my name Finn!" he said proudly

Quinn says, lt's about time you learn your name! Haha! Finn this is Rachel and Rachel this is Finn."

We locked eyes and I said, "Hi! I'm Rachel Berry, you can call me Rachel or Rach...yeah. I was just getting ready to leave so..."

Quinn says "No you werent this was the reason I told you 3:00 because I kmew he'd get out of practice around 3.30 and that would give me time to tell you Rachel about everything before he got here."

"I knew Treton wasn't in touble!" he said, "So Ms. Berry would you like to go out to dinner tonight my treat we can even take the kids with us and we could go to Chuckie Chese or somthin'?"

"Um... Sure how about 5:30 we meet at Chukkie Chesse with the kids and while they play we can talk!"

"okay!" He smiled. I smiled back

Quinn said, "Im not only a pre-school teacher im a match maker. And dont worry your kids are best friends any play time they play candy land together!"

We all laugh!

I look at my phone. It says 4:45! "Oh my God i have to get going I was suposed to pick up Emily 15 minutes ago! I'll see you tonight at 5:30 Finn and quinn i will see you soon im sure!

I start to leave the roomand here.

"By rach see you later tonight!"

And

"Bye! Ill see ya around soon!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chuckie Chesse

As Emily and Rachel walked in Rachel saw Finn at a table with buckets of tokens no joke! She smiles and laughs silently as they walk twords the table with Finn and his son.

Rachels pov:

As we got closer to the table where Finn anf his son Trenton are sitting Emily and Trenton spot each other and run twords the other giving big hugs which of corse I took a picture of it!

"How are you laddies this evining?" Finn said as he was pulling my seat out.

"We are doing just fantastic!" Emily looked at Finn wired and i said, "Emily this is Trenton's daddy his name is

Finn. Can you say hi?"

"Hi Mr. Finn. My name is Emily."

"Hi Emily! Please call me Finn.

"Ok Mr Finn!"

Finn and i laughed at that and then Emily said, "Treton this is my mommy Her name is... Um mommy whats your name?"

"Rachel." I said.

"Her name is Rachel!"

"Hi Miss Rachel! My daddy talked about untill he saw you when you walked in! I thought you'd never come!"

I looked at Finn, "he did did He?"

"yup"

"okay guys I think it's time for you and Emily to go play, ok?" He handed them their tokens

"Yay!" Both the kids said in unison. As theu ran off.

"So you talked about me?" I said

"Not the whole time."

"If you say so." I giggled

"Rach Can we play a game?"

"what do you mean by a game?"

"Dont worry its just questions to get to know someone better!"

" Ok sure! You first, Finn!"

"Okay, fair enough. Ok ummmm... How old were you when you concived Emily?"

I think i froze for a second. Ive only to Santana, Sam and my bosses about this oh k here it goes...

"It's not like that I didn't consive her."

"What do you mean you did consive her you guys look so much alike,"

"I know. When Emily was 3months old and i was seventeen, my mom and dad were killed in a car crash. A drunk drive t-boned the car and the road was slik so the car slid across 3 lanes and hit a meaden both of our parents died on the spot."

"Rach I'm so sorry."

"Thabk you but I''m not done. In my parents will they left EVERYTHING and I mean EVERTHING to me. There was also a statement that said I could get imancepated if im not 18+ yet so I did and right after that i was leagley able to adopt her, My boyfriend desided that i couldnt do anything fun anymore so he broke up with me." I started to cry. "I finished up my junior year of high school luckly because of my friends sam and santana. Then i decided I needed to finish senior year to so we asked sam and santanas parents if they could move in with me to help me and all 4 of them said yes. So then we all stayed here in NYC and Went to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts while still living together but we droped out once santana and i got jobs on broadway and Sam got a Job as. A NFL comentator. So there you have it. However now sam and san are maried live in tjere own house and i sold my parents home and started saving for a college fund for Emily so i bought a condo!"

"Wow! Thats alot. You grew up really fast." Finn got up and moved to my side and started wiping my tears.

"now your turn"

"My senior summer My ex-girlfriend Pagie and I you know. And she ended up pregnanet. Throught the whole pregnancy She wanted to give the baby up for adoption but i refused. When Trenton was born i wouldnt sign the adoption paprers, so she signed all rights over to me and skiped town."

"Thats horible!"

"Yours is horible mine is ok."

Finn's pov:

I just stare in her eyee and she locks eyes with me. Forgetting where we were i leaned in a gave her a kiss and she kissed back but tjen there were gigles behind me. So we looked over and saw Trenton and Enily Tierd and ready to go. I knew Rachel shouldnt drive because she still had teard in her eyes!

I said " rachel let me take you to my place for a bit"

She said "ok" and smiled!

We each picked up a kid abd took them to my truck rachel got Emily's car seat out of her car and gave it to me to instal in my Truck!

As We were putting the kids in the truck because they couldnt reach She says, "Um Finn... I can't reach."

"okay let me finish putting Tre in and then I'll help you."

I went around got emily in and then Rachel looks at me with oathetic puppy dogeyes and ask if i could lift her up with my hand pushing her but.

How i say no? In the middle of pushing her up and i felt her but ehich shouldve hsd normal 1st date underwear but insted i fet a Thong! Its been 4years sinice either of us have had sex so give us a break I got her in. Walked so i could get in and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Finn's house

Finn Pov

We pulled up to my house, both kids were asleep and Rachel and I awake!

She asked "Can you help me down so i wont fall?"

I said "yes"

So i walked arounded and picked her up under her arms and went to puy her down when she wraped he legs around me!

I said we need to get the kids!

She said where do quinn and her husband live?

Here why?

Call her anf yell her to pit them in tretons room because you need to cary me!

"I can't do that. She'll get mad at me." i said saddly

"Fine! Put me down and get Emily out and give her to me; then we'll go inside!"

I knew she was mad but its okay!

I asked Rachel on. Date and she said yes next tuesdAy!

They talked for a while and laughed he would kiss her on her cheek rub her back and they cuddled!

Around 10:30 rachel left with Emily (quinn took her to get her car)


End file.
